Communication
by Avengers Assemble
Summary: After Tony's rather idiotic announcement to the world that he was Iron Man Pepper begins to receive a number of supportive and unsupportive emails from her friends and family.


TITLE: Communication

Summary: After Tony's rather idiotic announcement to the world that he was Iron Man Pepper begins to receive a number of supportive and unsupportive emails from her friends and family.

Author's Note: Part of a larger series, entitled Avengers Assemble, but is also a stand alone.

I apologize for the rather horrible formatting and line breaks involved in this but apparently is more annoying than usual when it comes to separating text.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<p>

FROM: Sue Richards

The next time you're in New York we should have some girl time. Ben can referee the boys if they try to kill each other.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<p>

FROM: Mom

Pepper, honey, now you have to quit. This man is clearly insane and it will be even more dangerous for you to be around him than it was before. Come home and meet a nice man. You'll be safer. Mommy and Daddy love you.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<p>

FROM: Carolyn Potts

Has mom emailed you yet? I would totally ignore whatever she sends you. Gran said that she was sending you some fudge, so look forward to that. Do you want me to hack Christine Everhart's computer or something?

PS: What do you think of my man, Agent Phil Coulson? I have a suspicion we may be going apartment hunting soon.

Luv you sis

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Jean Gray

I'm going to guess that you really won't ever get a vacation now. Good luck with the chaos. We're all rooting for you.

If you've got the time, could you send Marie an email or call her about being the only non-mutant at a school full of mutants?

* * *

><p>TO: Carolyn Potts<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

You're dating _him_? Seriously? I already have the fudge. Gran's totally a seer. Don't do anything completely stupid regarding Everhart. I'll talk more when things have calmed down.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: James Rhodes

What on Earth are we going to do with that man?

* * *

><p>TO: Mom<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

Mother, I am not moving home and I do not need to meet a 'nice' man. I will continue working for Mr. Stark. I will call you later when I have the chance.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Janet Van Dyne

I should warn you, Hank's mildly furious with your boss right now. Well, less furious than the last time he ranted about Tony Stark, but still. If you want to whine or moan about Stark, you can always talk to me. And if you want any information and tips on how to deal with a superhero…you should probably talk to Sue about Johnny. Good luck!

* * *

><p>TO: Sue Richards<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

I am going to murder Tony in his sleep one day. And I will definitely be taking you up on your offer the next time I'm in town. I'm going to nudge him into giving me a raise like it's his own idea. Maybe I should ask for combat pay. Anyways, the next time I'm in town you, me and Carolyn are definitely going for some retail therapy and mani pedis.

* * *

><p>TO: James Rhodes<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

Are we legally allowed to lock him in the emptiest room in his house? Or would that be morally wrong?

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Agent Coulson

Miss Potts,

I would appreciate it if you could manage to get Mr. Stark to actually read or respond to the messages we have left him. SHIELD needs to speak with him.

* * *

><p>TO: Agent Coulson<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

Agent Coulson,

You should send anything for Mr. Stark to me in the future. Mr. Stark is rather lax in answering his voicemail and email. I will make sure that any questions or comments actually reach him.

Also, on a completely separate and personal note: you must have the patience of a saint to be dating my sister.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Storm

Honey, you are insane if you're going to keep working for that man. But then again we know why you're still working for him. And you should take a vacation. You should come here where things are ironically calmer than at Stark Industries.

* * *

><p>TO: Storm<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

I don't take vacations because someone I know accidentally married Wakandan royalty.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Storm

Bite me.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Hank McCoy

As a heads up, the current perspective on one Tony Stark in the Capitol is not entirely positive. I know you're expecting backlash, but Senator Stern in particular is furious.

* * *

><p>TO: Hank McCoy<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

Thanks for the warning but I was expecting it. Senator Stern has never been too pleased with anything that Tony has ever done.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Carolyn Potts

Don't be mean to my boyfriend. Also: your idea for retail therapy with Sue is brilliant.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: James Rhodes

Sadly we can't lock him up. But at least we have each other to commiserate with.

* * *

><p>TO: Pepper Potts<br>FROM: Mom

You need to call your father and I. You really should quit that job. There are plenty of other, safer jobs out there for you. And you should want to meet a nice man! You aren't getting any younger and it's not like your father and I have any other ways of getting grandchildren.

* * *

><p>TO: Mom<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

You have two daughters, in case you've forgotten. And the one that you prefer to ignore is actually in a relationship.

* * *

><p>TO: Carolyn Potts<br>FROM: Pepper Potts

Our mother is insane.


End file.
